warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After The Storm
This is a collab in between Rainy (Lilypaw), and Robo (Thunderpaw). Enjoy! 'Chapter One' 'Lilypaw: ' I sat down and gazed up dreamily into the cloudless blue sky, the mouse forgotten as it scampers away. A cool spring breeze wafts through my fur, and I close my eyes, letting the warm sunlight fall on my face. The air tastes like new grass and budding flowers on my tongue. I feel like at moments like this, I can sprout wings and just- "Lilypaw!" I turn, the reverie broken, and see my mentor Featherpool emerging over the top of a hill. Her gaze is disapproving, but not angry. "What happened to that mouse you were stalking?" I feel my ears go red. "It got away," I admit. "Sorry. It won't happen again." She smiles reassuringly. "It's okay. But let's get back to camp now. We can try again tomorrow. You don't want to be late for your first Gathering, and you'll need to rest well before evening." I nod excitedly. "Okay." PetalClan's leader, Silverstar, makes her way out of her lichen-draped den towards us. "Ready to go?" she asks. Our deputy, Sealfish, nods, the moonlight glinting off her sleek black fur. "All of us are here." "Good. Let's go." Silverstar leads the way out of our camp. Featherpool, who is on guard duty, waves her tail at me in farewell, smiling. I wave back nervously. This is my first Gathering; I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. My brother, Sparkpaw, is back at the camp. He'll go next time. Part of me wishes he were coming, but the other half is too excited. The Gathering takes place by Red Rock, a large sandstone formation jutting out of the ground near the border between the FlameClan and PetalClan border. The other clan is nowhere in sight, so we spread out across the clearing, which is muddy from the new-leaf rain. There is an air of surpassed excitement in the air, and everyone can detect it. Silverstar climbs Red Rock and looks down on us peacefully, as if preparing herself mentally for this Gathering. I remember Sealfish and some of the other warriors talking about accusations going back and forth between the clans. PetalClan thought FlameClan was stealing prey. I was quite sure they thought the same of us, though to say so to one of my clanmates would be like throwing kindling on a forest fire. Tucking my tail around my paws, I wait for FlameClan, having no idea what this first Gathering will lead to. 'Thunderpaw:' As FlameClan calmly walks to the Red Rock, I skip, adding an excited bounce to every step I take. I can't help it, I am so excited for my first gathering. Ashflight, my mentor, purrs behind me, "Don't waste all of your energy now, Thunderpaw or you won't have anything left for the gathering when you will actually need us." I smiled at my mentor, and tried to calm down. Ever since I had been mentored to the amazing senior warrior, all of my efforts had been to please him, and make him proud. We had our fun and games, but ever catch was another opportunity to prove what I was worth. He can't conceal his smile, as he notices me trying to conceal all of my energy. I can't help feeling so excited about this gathering, it might be the only one I go to as an apprentice and I feel so honored to be chosen over Bravepaw, Honeypaw and Hailpaw who were all so much older than me. I had yet to realize that this gathering would be much bigger than I had anticipated. The PetalClan cats are waiting for us with hostile glares and I easily return them, not willing to let a group of liars ruin my first gathering. They would pay for stealing our prey, and then accusing us of stealing theirs. But the gathering wasn't the time for such matters. They would have to happen later, when the truce was no longer in place. I notice that one clan, BirdClan, has yet to arrive. Another feeling of excitment takes over my body as I am reminded by myself of what an important thing this is. "Remember not to give any secrets, but to try hard to learn whatever you can," Ashflight warns me, "These cats will be your enemies before you know it, and it is more important to know your foes that your friends. But, whatever you do, don't give away any FlameClan secets." I nodded smiling broadly, hardly able to wait for my discussions. He smiles, pleased, before flicking his tail in dismissal. I wander around glancing at these foriegn cats. Most are hostile, but some seem to be waiting for a cat to come and speak with them. After a quick glance I chose a young and quiet apprentice who is sitting before the rock. "Hello," I pur approaching her, "Nice to meet you, my name is Thunderpaw." "Oh," she seems genuinly surprised that I bothered to talk to her, as her pelt shimmers gloriously under the moonlight, "I'm glad to meet you, Thunderpaw. My name is Lilypaw." Lilypaw. It is a pretty name, just like the pelt of the cat that wields it. I am about to ask her a question, to begin a discussion when I hear cats quickly murmuring and my nostrils are hit by another scent. "Since BirdClan is finally ''here," Silverstar announced, "I guess we can begin the gathering." Darkstar nods, as does the leader of BirdClan, before they jump on top of the rock. I slowly leave Lilypaw's side and join my clan, excited for whatever my first gathering will bring me. 'Chapter Two' 'Lilypaw: Thunderpaw. ''I sneak another glance at him as Spottedstar begins the Gathering, probably wanting to get her own words in before Silverstar and Darkstar rip each other to shreds. His muscular outline is encased in a sleek tabby pelt that is a rich gold in color, almost matching the color of Red Rock itself. As soon as Spottedstar finishes, Silverstar elbows the tortoishell she-cat out of the way and takes her place at the edge of the rock. "Cats of all Clans," she says, her clear voice ringing out over the still clearing. I can feel some FlameClan cats tense, including Thunderpaw. A dark gray tom whom I assume to be either his father or mentor rests a tail on his shoulder to calm him. "FlameClan has been stealing our prey. They obviously have no respect for anyone else's rights or the warrior code." Instantly the clearing is filled with shouts of protest. I wince inwardly. Silverstar really has no evidence, only a few killed bodies of prey she found. They could've been killed by anything, one of our own cats even. "What evidence do you have?" Darkstar says, voicing my thoughts. "In fact, FlameClan has realized that PetalClan is stealing ''our ''prey, and we will do anything to make sure this does not continue. He arches his eyebrows menacingly. I gulp, saying nothing as my clanmates began howling in anger, exchanging insults with FlameClan cats. Spottedstar intervenes before things go too far. "Darkstar, Silverstar, this is not the time or way to resolve that issue. The Gathering is over. You may socialize till it is time to leave." She hopped nimbly off Red Rock. Silverstar shot Darkstar a glare and then scrambled down after her. I sigh with relief. We had avoided a clash, for now. Most FlameClan cats merge into angry huddles, muttering and casting dark glances over their shoulders. However, one particular young tom cautiously makes his way over. "Hi Lilypaw," he says softly. "Hi," I say. Why is he talking to me again? It's not that I mind his company, but he seems good-looking and popular; not my type of friend. Already I spot his clanmates looking over at him as if wondering if they should call him back. "Mind if I sit next to you?" he says politely. I shake my head. "Of course not." There is a pause, then I add, "I was kind of relieved that our clans didn't fight." I hope he doesn't think that's cowardly or not like a warrior. He nods, his blue eyes earnest. "Me too. There's no need to spill blood over such little things. I mean, I like fighting and all, but..." he trailed off, and I suspected he was almost as eager as the next cat for a fight. But it was sweet of him to say that. "FlameClan, we're leaving!" Darkstar sounds impatient. Thunderpaw sighs. "Well, see you around Lilypaw," he says, stretching out my name like music rolling off his tongue. I nod. "Bye!" I watch him disappear into the crowd, then turn and join my clan, the only happy face among them. As they mutter and curse FlameClan, I gaze towards the pine trees of Thunderpaw's territory with the slightest trace of wistfulness. Shaking it off, I follow my clan back home, not noticing the black beady eyes in the undergrowth. 'Thunderpaw: Ashflight tried to control me, as I splutter with rage. "How dare they accuse us of taking their prey?" I blurted out angrily, "They are the ones who have been sneaking on our territory and taking out prey, leaving so many of us hungry and now they accuse us for stealing their precious prey!" "Calm down, Thunderpaw," Ashflight tried to calm me, "A gathering is not the place for battles. We will fight them later, when it is their time to be fought." I sighed, realizing that I would get in big trouble if I touched a hair on Silverstar's pelt, as much as she deserved to lose it. I can feel a gaze boring into my pelt, and I turn around to see Lilypaw, with her sweet eyes, looking straight at me. I turn around, pretending not to notice, as I feel my face going red. I turn my head away from Ashflight so he doesn't see. What is wrong with me? When we reach camp that night I feel like I could sleep for a moon, all of my energy is gone from the long walk and staying up so late. Lilypaw. Her pretty face flashes in my mind, but I shake it away, and paddled over to the apprentice's den, where every apprentice who hasn't went pesters us with questions before we can even breathe. I try to answer all of them with patience but I am still tired and I end up snapping at them, asking them if they couldn't nother to wait for one night to bother me. I walk up to my nest, and play around with it for a while before I finally lie down, tired and I fall into a quick and easy sleep. "Watch out Thunderpaw!" I look up to see a massive beast pulling its claws back to swipe at me. ''I flinch, as it lets out a loud battle cry. ''The claws come flying down and I close my eyes, prepared for me end. "NOOOO!!!" The impact never comes, althought I hear the sound of claws scraping against bones. I open my eyes to find a small body, stained with blood lying on the ground below me. My eyes widen with anger and I jump at the beast, biting it hard in the shoulder. It screeches in pain as blood starts to well around its shoulders. It runs away in fear, obviously realizing that it has angered me. But it is too late. The young cats body lies on the floor beneath me, it is far to late to save her life. My throat dries up at the sight of her limp body. "Thunderpaw!" I look up to see my friend, Hailpaw looking at me with concern, "Who's Lilypaw? You kept calling her name." I pulled myself out of my nest, realizing that it was just a dream. I felt my face flush, "Nobody, I don't think." He doesn't seem convinced be he shrugged and let me go. I left the den in search of Ashflight, to begin that day's training. But I couldn't shake off the dream I had seen. It felt so real, almost like a vision. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. But it wasn't. I knew that deep in my heart. And I was prepared to do anything to stop it from happening. Anything. 'Chapter Three' 'Lilypaw:' "Is that all the bedding you need Softwhisker?" I asked the light gray elder. She nodded with a smile. "Thank you for all your help Lilypaw." "No problem." I padded out of the den and looked around, blinking in the sunlight. I'll go for a quick walk now. ''I head out of PetalClan's camp and out into the grassy woods. Sunlight splays across the forest floor; the trees are not very dense at all. I can hear the rustlings of prey in the bushes, but I'm not in the mood to catch them right now. I just want to enjoy the nice day, something I can't normally do with the others breathing down my neck. My sisters, Lightpaw, Wolfpaw, and Fierypaw are great, but I like being along too. The forest is quiet, yet so full of life, from the sparrows flitting in the trees to the junebells nodding their pretty heads in the grass. It's so peaceful that when I first catch the trace of scent, my mind doesn't register what it is. Finally, I realize. I freeze and glance around, my body stiffening. I'm over by the FlameClan border now, far from camp. Just as I turn to run, I hear a grunting and heavy pawsteps. A dark shape becomes visible between the trunks. A pair of beady eyes emerge, gleaming from a broad black-and-white head. Even if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't have been able to. I was paralyzed with fear, my heart thudding in my chest. The badger opens it's large red mouth in a snarl. "StarClan, please help." The massive creature rushes forward. I dart out of the way and its jaws miss my throat but lock onto my leg. Letting out a cry of pain, I go down hard onto the ground. My fighting instincts kick in. I give a frantic howl in the hopes that someone will hear me and come help, then unsheathe my claws and tear into the badger's flank. It swings it's flat muzzle around so that it is pressed against my nose and opens its jaws once more. I kick hard against the ground and rocket out from underneath it. It starts to lumber toward me, but I dart in and slice open a cut on its nose before it can attack. I begin to back away, but it's coming toward me faster and faster. When it crashes into me, I go flying into a bush. ''"No!" ''I scream as it's jaws head for my throat to end my life forever. 'Thunderpaw: "Concentrate Thunderpaw!" I heard Ashflight scolding me, "What has gotten into you lately? You can't seem to pay attention at all." "Sorry, Ashflight," I murmured, "I'm just a little tired after the gathering from yesterday, that is all." I let out a long yawn for an extra effect. He sighed, "Well, we might as well keep on trying until you actually decide you want to learn this move," he declared, "The faster you cooperate the faster I will send you off to go hang out with your other friends and eat. You are stuck with me until then." I tried to smile, but I barely could muster one after the dream I had seen the previous night. I felt paralyzed after seeing Lilypaw killed by the badger and I couldn't shake off how real it felt. Again, Ashflight seems to sence my distress because he sighs, "I don't know what happened Thunderpaw, but you seem to be having a bad day," he gives a sympathetic smile, "Maybe all you really need is a break," he offers, "I'll let you off today but I expect you to do extremly well tomorrow. Don't start thinking I will let off on your training when you seem a bit down." I was surprised but Ashflight was a kind mentor so I could understand why he has chosen to do it. I nodded, "Yes, Ashflight. I promise I will be better tomorrow," I claimed before running off. But I didn't head towards camp. Instead I found my feet leading me towards the PetalClan border where trees ilumintaed their landscape. I breathed in the scent of the leaves, and taking a few more steps towards the border, I felt the soft grass found only in PetalClan rub against my pads. At that moment I could feel the stress I had been carrying about my dream all day vanish. Standing there, with the breeze ruffling through my fur made me feel so free, nothing could pull me down. Until I heard her screech. It shattered the peace that the view had given me and snapped me back to my sences. I turned around wildly trying to detect the direction her yowl came from. Another cry of pain, helped me locate which direction she was in. I felt myself racing with the wind as I ran in the direction I heard Lilypaw calling from. Soon I found myself facing an injured Lilypaw and a deadly badger. The badger pulled its hindleg back before leaping on the young apprentice. At that moment, nothing else seemed to matter but Lilypaw's well being. Letting out a shout of rage I jumped on the badger. "NOOOO!" '''Chapter Four 'Lilypaw: ' He came out of nowhere, a golden blur that caught the sun for a thrilling moment. Then everything was happening at once. He smashed into the badger, and both of us were screaming our heads off. I didn't think twice. I leaped to my feet and attacked, only knowing I had to help him. Like some other cat was possesing my body, I lit into the huge creature, digging my claws through the thin pelt and into the sinewy muscle. Blood spurts out of the gash, and the badger wheels to face me, letting out a grunt of rage. "Lilypaw," Thunderpaw manages. "Run!" "I'm not leaving you to face this-" I stop short for two reasons. One, the shock that he remembered my name. Two, it's not the badger I have to run from. I can here FlameClan cats pounding towards us, getting closer, their howls of rage filling the air. Panic courses through my veins. I dive into a bush on the PetalClan border just in time. A gray tom bursts into the clearing and leaps onto the badger with such intense fury that the beast has no choice but to turn tail and run. Thunderpaw glances at his mentor, his sides heaving, eyes wild. They scan the bushes, trying to find me. I shrink further into my hiding place, my heart pounding in my chest. "It's headed towards BirdClan's territory," he says. "We should send a scout to warn them soon." Turning to Thunderpaw, he adds, "Are you hurt?" The young apprentice looks more shaken than anything. I long to stand by his side, to lick away the flecks of blood darkening his coat, to let him lean against me. Now where did that come from? "No," he grunts. "I'm fine." "Okay," the tom says haltingly. Then he looks around. "Is it still here? I feel like I'm being watched." Thunderpaw doesn't bat an eyelid. "Ashflight, you have such a crazy imagination. Now let's go. Skymist and the kits are probably worried." His mentor doesn't move. "Come on," he says, with a little more force this time. Ashflight sighs. "I'm going crazy." "I knew that a long time ago." They pad off into FlameClan's territory. For several minutes after they've left, I continue to sit in the bush like an idiot. Then I crawl out, but I don't go back right away. Instead, I gaze into the woods, my heart still hammering loudly, my breath coming fast and shallow. He saved my life. "Lilypaw, what happened?" Brookwhisper hurries out of the medicine cat's den and nuzzles me gently. "A badger," I say. Now that the magic of Thunderaw is gone, every muscle in my body aches from being slammed to the ground and tossed about like a ragdoll. "It headed towards BirdClan's territory." Her eyes look worried. "Blightpaw," she calls to her apprentice. "Go tell Silverstar we may have trouble." The she-cat nods and heads off. I let out a groan and sink into the darkness of sleep. He's there in my dreams the whole night. His golden tabby pelt flashes, and just before I wake up, my eyes lock with his cobalt ones, and a thrill of electricity runs from my nose to my tail. Then a badger crashes into me, and I'm wide awake, pelt drenched in sweat, looking out into the sun of a brand new day. 'Thunderpaw:' "Are you sure that you are okay?" Redsong, the medicine cat asked Thunderpaw with anxiety. "Yes!" I snap, pulling me paw away, "I am fine! Now can I go and do some training with Ashflight? Please, or I'll fall behind and I never will become a warrior in time." "No," she was stern, "You will go to the apprentice den and rest there until I see you fit to leave. Your warrior ceremony still has a long way to come, and I think it can wait another day." I growled. "What were you even thinking?" she demanded, "Taking a badger on your own?" "There was no warriors around," I mumble, "It's not my fault that no warriors were hunting in that area." "But why did you attack it then? It's not even a FlameClan cat." "She is still a cat. I couldn't leave her there to die. I would never forgive myself if I was responsible for her death." I explain. Redsong nodded, "It was the right thing to do. Ashflight will be proud of you." I smiled at that last statement before remembering that I was supposed to be angry and marching off into apprentice den. I ran into Ashflight on my way there, "Hello Thunderpaw," he greeted me with a light smile, "Are you feeling okay?" "Just fine," I claimed, "But Redsong won't listen to me." He laughed, "She's the medicine cat. You are supposed to listen to her. She is not going to listen to you. Now do as she says, Thunderpaw." With a loud huff I began to continue marching towards the apprentice den. But he stopped me again with his words, which I felt the need to listen to. "By the way, Thunderpaw, I am really proud of you. Most apprentices don't tackle a badger and get away with it. I am proud to be your mentor." I put on a sheepish and proud grin, the grin that only Ashflight could bring out of me, "Thanks." "Wait," he holds onto me, "There is more. I am also proud that you jumped to help a cat from a different clan. Most warriors would have left her there to die. But you have proven to have a heart of gold, Thunderpaw. Not that I am surprised. I knew you had it in you from the start." I felt my grin growing even wider, "Thanks," was all that I could manage to say, before disappearing back into the apprentice den. There I try to go asleep but it is hard to put yourself to sleep right after oh have wrestled with a badger. I turned and rolled and all I could see was Lilypaw's eyes, beautiful and shinning, waiting for me to pick them up. I finally gave up. Pulling myself up, and making sure that no one was around I quickly snuck out of the apprentice den and dashed out of camp, before anyone could see me. I felt the need to see her right now, in a way I couldn't explain. I could only hope that she felt the same need. 'Chapter Five' 'Lilypaw:' I slip out of camp quietly. I'm supposed to be resting, but I'm not that badly hurt, and the feeling eating me on the inside is far more important then my wounds. I need to see Thunderpaw. Now. The woods are silent, but the trees, which I usually think of as welcoming, seem to glare down on me. I feel like a stranger in my own territory, and my wounds start to sting like fire, but I keep going. I can't explain why, only that I felt sure I would see him, and everything would be okay. At the very least, I needed to say thank you. Yeah, that was it. Gratitude. I wasn't an ungrateful cat; I owed him that much. I reach the FlameClan border and blink into the brush, straining to catch a glimpse of... Who was I kidding? He wasn't here. He was at home, in his loving Clan, where he belonged. That was his real life. Not me. That's when I see a flash of gold in between the limbs of a bush, and suddenly a cat bursts out of the shadows and stands, staring at me with an electrifying blue gaze. "Lilypaw?" For a few seconds I have to focus on breathing properly. Then I stammer, "T-Thunderpaw? Are you okay?" "Yeah," he says, his eyes still locked on me. I gaze down at my scratched pelt self-conciously. I must be a mess. Without warning, he steps over the border till we're standing face to face. "You're hurt." "Not really. I'll be fine." I look at my paws. "What are you doing out here?" He blushes. "I could ask you the same question." "I just wanted some fresh air, after being cooped up in the medicine cat's den for so long," I say. Is it just me, or does his face fall? "Oh," he says with disappointment. I feel the intense need to correct myself, though I don't know why it should matter in the first place. "I mean, I also wanted to see you. To make sure you were all right," I add hastily. "Me too. I just needed to see... you... I thought maybe... You were..." He trails off helplessly. We stand in silence for a few minutes. I'm incredibly aware of his intense gaze on me, and it feels like my fur is burning off. "What?" I say. "You're fur... It's-" "Messed up, I know. I just fought off a-" "-gorgeous." I stare at him, then, in the softest of voices I whisper, "Thank you." 'Thunderpaw:' Silence. The tension almost kills me as I gaze at her pretty pelt. "Thank you," I look up to hear her whispering, "You saved my life. I don't think I would be here right now if you hadn't been so brave." I look down at my feet blushing, "Thanks," I whisper, "You were brave too." "It was nothing compared to what you did. PetalClan is grateful to FlameClan now, and maybe it will even help to sort out their fued." I caught myself before blaming PetalClan for being liars, remembering that she was one of them, and wouldn't appriciate a comment like that. My heart skips a beat at her smile, and I am left not at all knowing what I should say. I stand there, dumbfounded feeling like the world was spinning around the two of us. "Well," she turns around, her face flushed, "It was nice to meet you." As she turns around I can't allow myself to just let her go, walk off into a world I won't and can't be a part of. I refuse to let her forget me. "Wait!" I call, not sure what to say. She turns around, smiling, "What is it?" she asks. I notice another emotion on her face. Reief? Joy? Anxiety? Or something else. "Let's meet here again tomorrow," I can't control the words before they are spit out of my mouth. For a moment I fear she will refuse as she glances at me, her pelt shimmering beuatifully like the plant that she was named after. "Okay," she touches noses with me before turning around and running, leaving me to watch after her, in a trance I can't explain. 'Chapter Six' 'Lilypaw:' "Lilypaw? Lilypaw!" "Sorry Featherpool!" I say hastily, blinking at my mentor. Another daydream about Thunderpaw. I've got to stop it. "What was that again?" Her clear green eyes widen in exasperation. "Honestly Lilypaw. You're usually spacy, but today you've been even worse then usual." I feel my face fall. "Sorry," I say to my paws. I feel terrible for letting her down, but nothing can dampen my joy. Thunderpaw asked me to meet him tonight! Her face softens. "It's okay. I can see you're not focused today, so why don't we call it quits for today and try again tomorrow." "Thanks." I press my cheek against hers and scamper off, hoping she'll think I'm going hunting for PetalClan instead of what I'm actually doing. Upon reaching the spot, I look around. No sign of Thunderpaw. I began grooming my pelt, getting all the leaves and dirt out of my silver fur. Normally, I didn't really care about how I look, but now... I can't explain it, except this is special. "Lilypaw?" My heart leaps at the sight of his ginger pelt as he emerges. "There you are." He breaks into a smile, then a worried frown replaces it. "I'm not late am I?" "No," I smile. Does he honestly not know how cute he is? "I just got here too." "Oh, good." He comes a few steps closer and sits down beside me. I can almost feel his fur brushing mine, and electricity seems to crackle between us. "How are you?" "Good," I say. "I had training today, but I didn't do so well." I don't bother to tell him why. His eyes are warm. "Don't worry. If you mess up once, it's no big deal. Besides, I'm sure you're a great hunter." I roll my eyes. "Yeah right." "No really." He moves closer, till I can feel his breath on my cheek. I turn to face him, and our noses are just a hair apart. His voice is a whisper now, and I'm sure he can hear my heart pounding against my chest. "Any cat as fascinating and amazing as you can do anything if they put their mind to it. Don't ever forget that Lilypaw. You can do anything." Only if you're by my side, ''I say. Instead, I cleverly paraphrase it to: "Uh..." Thunderpaw smiles. "My thoughts exactly." Suddenly, he blushes and turns away. "I'm sorry. I just can't think straight when I'm around you." "Same," I say softly, pressing against him. Just then, I prick my ears. "Do you hear that?" He stands up, pulling away. "Yeah. It sounds like cats in pain." Our eyes meet. "And fighting." ''Please let it be BirdClan and one of our Clans. Please. ''But I know better. The sounds are too close to this border. It's PetalClan versus FlameClan. And here we are, supposed to be fighting each other, together. Not good. Thunderpaw looks like this is his worst nightmare come true, and I'm sure my face mirrors it. Without another word, we get to our paws and race towards the sounds. I arrive first, and gasp. Thunderpaw peers over my shoulder. FlameClan cats and PetalClan cats. Blood everywhere. Just then, Sealfish, my deputy, looks up. "Lilypaw! Wait! What are you doing with ''him?" 'Thunderpaw:' I leap on top of Lilypaw, my claws sheathed, and my fangs by her throat. Her eyes widen and reveal her betrayal, as my heart beats quickly; I can almost feel the gaze of both clans on me. Lowering my fangs right beside her ear I whisper, "Play along." She nods slowly before squirming and Sealfish looks away, suspicion still glittering in his eyes, but without enough evidence to prove anything. Lilypaw bats at me with sheathed claws, and I give way as she rolls on top of me before turning over and bowling her to the side. Once I am sure no cats are watching I pull myself off her and help her get back up to her paws, before we both turn around and run, terror pounding through our bodies. "Why can't they have peace?" Lilypaw whispered, her eyes sad when we were far away enough from the two battling clans, their noises still audible, making my heart sink, and I give her a fierce and knowing lick; understanding how torn she is. "It will be fine," I assure her, smiling lightly, "I'll protect you." "I know," she sighed and we stood in silence for several moments while the raging sounds of battle continued to grow, and I could make out the cry of my clanmates. She turned to face me, "Thunderpaw?" she whispered. "Yes?" I cocked my head to the side, my blood rushing even faster at the sight of her deep violet eyes, placing me in a deep trance, "What is it?" "I..." she stammered, "I-" She was cut off by a loud cry coming from PetalClan. "Retreat!" the voice yowled, "We will settle this another day!" Lilypaw and I exchanged a quick glance and I have her an assuring nod, before she flicked her tail and turned around, running off with her clan. I walked back to mine, where Ashflight was standing, a victorious expression on his face as he watched the PetalClan cats running. "We won!" he exclaimed. I nodded, trying to look bright, even though I felt like a sour loser on the inside. 'Chapter Seven ' 'Lilypaw:' The sour looks on the faces of my clanmates squashes any elation left over from Thunderpaw's confession. Sealfish is talking to Silverstar, both of them looking like they just swallowed crow-food dipped in bile. With a sigh, I echo the same thing I asked before. Why can't we just have peace? '' "Hey, Lilypaw!" Sealfish calls me over. I pad towards her, my heart pounding in my chest. "Yes Sealfish?" I try to look respectful, and not desperately guilty. It doesn't work. The deputy's eyes are cold and calculating. "What were you doing with that FlameClan tom?" "Er... fighting?" I say, pasting a confused expression on my face. Silverstar sighs and pads away, which is a relief; at least she's not suspicious of me. "Right. But why weren't you in the battle then? You could've joined and helped us." "I was chasing him away," I explain untruthfully. "He put up a really good fight." ''Oops. Bad idea. ''Never compliment a FlameClan cat in front of Sealfish. She absolutely despises them. "But I beat him, and I was rather saddened by the quality of their apprentices. They're terrible fighters." The wariness leaves her eyes slowly. "Yes, much lower then us," she agrees. ''Then why did we lose? ''I want to say, but keep my mouth shut. "We'll get them next time. Those cowards can't run forever." "That we will. Go help yourself to some fresh-kill Lilypaw. You've earned it." Dipping my head, I head towards the fresh-kill pile, but I don't take anything. I certainly don't deserve it, and I feel guilt-ridden enough as it is. Instead, I wander into the apprentice's den and flop down heavily. Sparkpaw raises his head, a sullen look on his face. "You got to fight too?" my brother pouts. "No fair. I was stuck leaf-gathering back at camp, and I missed the entire thing. We wouldn't have had to surrender if I was there, that's for sure. I would've beat those slimeball FlameClan cats to a pulp, and then thrown their guts across the forest." I gulp and say nothing, staring at my paws. Finally I sigh. "Violence isn't always the answer Sparkpaw." He guffaws. "Yeah right. What are we, BirdClan? The others think we're so soft, just because we're PetalClan. Boy are they wrong." "Right. Well, don't get too carried away. Battles aren't the only way to figure things out." ''If only I could figure myself out, then I'd be one to give advice, ''I think silently. "She-cats," he snorts. "I'm going to go ask Toadpaw how it went." With that, he exits the den, leaving me alone. I curl up in my den, tucking my tail around me. "Oh StarClan, I'm so confused. How can FlameClan be all that bad, with cats like Thunderpaw? And is it disloyal to my Clan if I think... If he-" I break off, shaking my head. I don't know what to make of this at all. But I know one thing. I'm meeting Thunderpaw again tonight. Somehow, some way, everything will fall into place when we're together. It always does. 'Thunderpaw: "Lilypaw," I gently call into the shadows of the night, my pelt cold against the fierce winds, and several scratches on my arm which I had to create to convince the clan that I had been a part of the battle. "Thunderpaw?" I purr at the sweet sound of her voice as her silver pelt appears, only further enhanced by the moonlight. I feel like I could live these moments forever and not get bored. But I can't. I have to return to my clan soon and leave her beautiful eyes and gorgeous pelt. Sometimes I wonder if we could just run off and... be left to ourselves. I shake my head, reminding myself that I am loyal to my clan and could never leave them. Not for a she-cat anyways as perfect and kind, and... "Are you okay?" she asks me, giving me a curious glance. I shuffle my paws, and take a deep breath, "The clans are growing really hostile," I claim, forcing myself to continue "I think that..." "If you want to stop meeting that's fine," her voice is hurt when I look at them, signaling that it was the opposite of okay. "I didn't mean that..." I trail off, "What I wanted to say was..." "Yes?" "In case something happens between the clans and I am never able to see you again. If one of us dies or are caught meeting the other, I want you to know that..." I take in a deep breath, "I love you." "Oh," she responds her eyes sparkling in a way I have never seen them shine before, and I just wish I could somehow permanently capture the moment. We are silent for a moment before she whispers, "I love you too." More silence. I try to smile or purr but I feel too numb to do either, as we stand for a moment, gazing at each other. It almost feels like we are in a different dimension free from all the struggles of our clans and their inability to have peace. I take a soft step towards her and she takes one small step towards me. Our noses are touching and I can feel warmth radiating from her pelt. I want to curl up beside her and stay there for the rest of my life. Suddenly our heads shoot up at the sound of a twig snapping. "I better get back to my clan," I whisper, "Before it the sun begins to rise." She nods, "See you tomorrow," she whispers and I give her a fierce lick before turning around and bounding off into the darkness. The trance she has put of my fades with the smile on my face as I reach camp, realizing that she and I, no matter how much we love each other, will always be in different clans. Two clans that can never have peace. And two clans that could be about to head into a disastrous war. And not just disastrous for the state and health of the clan but also my relationship with the cat I love most in the world. '''Chapter Eight 'Lilypaw:' Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics